


Dirty Ride and Shameless 'Father'

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan/Reader - Freeform, Begging, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hosea has no filter, John Marston/Reader friendship, Kissing, Love Bites, Nipple Play, Playful Arthur, Public Sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, bit of fun at the end, horse riding, purely Vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: After an easy little job, Arthur decides to take his lust out on you like he’s never done before.





	Dirty Ride and Shameless 'Father'

You smiled to yourself after a good, naughty night spent with Arthur, now getting some food for the both of you, Arthur waiting for you at your shared tent.

You decided to sit by the fire, seeing the rest of the gang members patiently waiting for their turn to get some stew and remembered yesterday’s events. ~Arthur was so nice to you, complimenting you all day as you completed an easy job for Alden, a mailman, to get some extra cash.

After work, he had taken you out of camp with a suggestive look on his face that you quickly caught on with. You could remember the smirk you gave him as you mounted his horse with him, riding out of camp. Arthur was rarely in such a mood, but when he was, there was no stopping him. Not that you want to, but he was mean to you in the nicest of ways…

As you rode out to the sunset, Arthur looked around to make sure no one was around the dirt roads and he gave you the reins of his horse. You didn’t question him, thinking he simply wanted to rest his arms a little, but a surprised gasp escaped your lips when he grabbed your breasts, his hot breath hitting the back of your neck. You could clearly feel his smirk as he slipped his hands under your shirt, shivering as his stubble tickled the sensitive skin of your neck.

You wanted to scold him so much. Anyone could come up the road and see you! “A-Arthur…” you warned him, your voice low and faint to hide your pleasure. Your voice only forced a soft grin to appear on the man behind you, his usual shy nature thrown down the river.

Arthur pressed his feet harder against the stirrup to slightly lift you up, off the saddle to put you over his parted hips, his clothed erection putting pressure against your ass. One of his strong arm kept you pressed against his chest whilst his other hand trailed from your breasts down to your pants, unbuttoning your jeans to slip his hand down your underwear.

You gasped when his fingers brushed against your clit, pulling on the reins by reflex, forcing the horse to come to a stop. “Keep ridin’ sweetheart.” he ordered, his voice firm, but loving as he spoke. You reluctantly clapped the reins, the horse advancing at your will. His fingers rolled on your clit, sometimes going lower to tease your entrance before going back to your clit. You bit your lips slightly, trying to contain any moans from coming out. Arthur groaned against your ear, unhappy at your lack of reaction, but it only made him work harder, his finger pressing harder against you, on of them entering you as his thumb rolled over your clit. To make it even harder for you to contain your voice, he kissed and sucked at the soft spot on the side of your neck, hard enough to bruise your skin for a good week.

That was what it took for a long, soft moan to escape your lips and you could feel the smirk on Arthur’s face as he won the silent challenge he created himself. Your breathing was getting quicker and heavier as he continued his ministrations, finger slowly moving inside of you, pressing against your most sensitive parts. You let out a few more breathy moans, your head leaning back on his shoulder.

Your voice ended up getting caught in your throat when the clear sound of hooves came to your ears, eyes widdening as you stared at the road in front of you. Arthur smirked, leaning his head against your back and lowering the arm that was holding you to hide the naughty act he was doing and his eyes closed, faking sleep.

“Arthur!” You warned, embarassed and scared when you saw that he wasn’t moving his hand away from your pants. You tried to pull his arms away, but he didn’t let you. You had to stop struggling when the other riders came into view. There was three cowboys riding their horse, guns in hand, probably going out to hunt. They all stared at you, forcing a blush to appear on your cheeks. How you wished you could just vanish right at that moment…

One of them tipped his hat at you. “Hey there mam’, need any help?” he asked, his eyes trailing to Arthur. “N-no, this idiot just… drank too much!” you managed to answer, pausing to keep in a moan as Arthur was still moving his finger in and out of you. “Ah, I see!” the man laughed with his friends. “Have a good rest of your day missy.” he grinned, passing you both.

Once they were all out of sight, you released a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. You quickly turned the reins, the horse coming out of the road. When the road was out of sight, you pulled the reins to stop the horse and pulled at Arthur’s arms, this time finally getting them off of you. You then quickly dismounted and glared at Arthur. “This was embarassing!” you scolded him, watching as he also dismounted to join you.

Your mouth stayed agape as you saw him putting his fingers into his mouth, tasting you. The blush that was about to go away returned quickly, unable to form anymore words as you watched him. It was at this moment that your pants gave out, falling to your ankles and making you gasp instently. You reached down to pull your jeans back up, but Arthur’s hand stopped you by grabbing your arm, forcing you to stay straight up. “I love you.” he grumbled with a faint smile. “You… You can’t just say that when you know I’m-” you were cut mid sentence by his lips pressed on yours. You hadn’t realized that Arthur moved you until your back hit a large tree. You looked at it and then back at Arthur, only to see him staring down at your breasts as he had also lifted your shirt up while you were distracted.

“Arthur!” you gasped when he started to suck on your already hard nipple. You tried to protest for a moment, but your legs got weak when his hand went back in your underwear to play with your soaking entrance. “Fuck…” you moaned, your arms wrapped around his head with one of your hands gripping his hair. You moaned, head leaning back against the tree as his tongue trailed from your breasts back to your neck, sucking on a different spot to leave another mark. You breathed heavily, watching him as his eyes stared back into yours. He smiled at you and you could hear the metallic sound he made as he unbuckled his belt letting his pants fall to his ankles like yours had.

“I’ll make you feel good sweetheart.” Arthur groaned against you as he lifted one of your leg around his waist. You could feel the head of his cock against your entrance, teasing you as he pressed it against you to withdraw seconds later, making you whimper. You could feel your inner walls twitching as you were on edge. You moaned slightly as he pressed harder, not yet entering you and whimpered. “Please…” He grinned after hearing your plea and complied, the head of his cock entering you. You moaned, back arching as he pushed his entire length inside of you.

“Shit…” you moaned again, holding onto his shoulders as he started to pump himself in and out of you. The naughty sounds escaping your lips came out louder as you felt every single veins on his shaft teasing your walls as he moved. He grinned, his mouth covering yours in a long, passionate kiss. His tongue licked at your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You gladly complied, letting him explore as you did the same to show him how much you loved him. Arthur groaned in your hear, a few moans leaving his throat as he pounded into you. Your hands moved down to his ass to get a good grip on his cheeks and direct him to go deeper. Arthur quickly complied, his thrusts getting harder and deeper to reach every single nerves that made you writh in pleasure.

Arthur could feel your walls clenching around his cock with every thrust, both of your moans filling the air as you were both on edge. “Fuck… I’m close.” Arthur grumbled, warning you as he gripped your hips tightly. “D-do it… Inside.” You moaned. Arthur was unsure about your request, but the pleasure quickly pushed his thoughts aside and with a couple more thrusts, you came, walls clenching harder around him. He forced you down on his cock one last time with an hard thrust, spilling his seed inside of you.

“I love you so much sweetheart…” Arthur whispered in your ear, resting his head against the tree as he slowly slid out of you. You whimpered at the empty feeling and smiled as you caressed the back of his head, fingers tangled in his messy hair. “I love you even more, Arthur Morgan.”~

You were forced to come back to reality as John sat next to you at the campfire with a bowl of stew. “You ok there?” he wondered with a raised brow. You blinked, watching as almost everyone was done eating and you hadn’t even gotten food for you or Arthur.

“I… Yes! I’m fine! Crap… I was just…” you tried to explain yourself, but John’s eyes shifted to your neck at the visible marks Arthur left on you the previous day. John grinned down at you and pointed to it. “So that’s why you were late yesteday!” You blushed and tried to hide the marks by lifting your shirt up, mumbling a quick “Shut it!” to John.

“You know (y/n)…” Hosea started, getting both yours and John’s attention. “If you don’t want anyone to see those marks of yours, you just have to pull his head in your breasts next time.” he finished, taking a bite of his almost empty plate. Both yours and John’s eyes were wide open as you stared at Hosea. Dutch and Javier could be hear laughing like never before, standing next to you as they saw Arthur dropping two bowls of stew with an equally shocked face as yours as he stared at Hosea. You both blushed madly, not knowing what to say to the man you both considered like a father.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere! Hosea’s words came out of a video I watched and I thought it was too funny and decided to write this entire thing just to finish it with that! Well, I also love smutty stuff sooooo yeah~


End file.
